


You Belong With Me

by esmidsm



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Virgin!Peter, ความพยายามในการเขียนรอมคอม, แต่พีทก็ยังเป็นฝ่ายรุกนะเชื่อไหม555
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmidsm/pseuds/esmidsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU Parksborn ที่อยากอ่านเองเลยเขียนเอาซะเอง55</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pk_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pk_sama/gifts).



> เป็นหนึ่งในฟิคจากโครงการปันน้ำใจแด่เพื่อนร่วมแฟนด้อมผู้หิวโหยของสหายรัก pk_sama  
> สรุปคือแต่งมาแลกกันอ่านแค่สองคน5555 ยังแต่งไม่จบเลยไม่ได้เอาไปแชร์ให้ใครอ่าน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าระบบของ ao3-feed จะทำงานดีไปแล้วนะ! ถ้ามีใครผ่านมาเจอและรับรู้ว่ามันยังไม่ถึงไหน ก็ขออภัยด้วยค่า^^;  
> แรงบันดาลใจรีมิกซ์ระหว่างหนังรอมคอมของจอช ฮาร์เน็ตต์ 40 days 40 nights หนังไฮสคูล She's All That กับเพลง You Belong With Me ของ Taylor Swift ที่เป็นเวอร์ชั่น genderbend น่ะค่ะ  
> ...ฟังดูสับสนเกินไปไหม 555555  
> whatever...  
> enjoy!  
> 

\-----------------------------------------------------

_"She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for----"_

/พลั่ก!!/

เสียงลูกบาสยางกระทบเข้ากับหัวแข็งๆของปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์อย่างแม่นยำ เรียกเสียงเฮลั่นจากก๊วนตัวแสบประจำมิดทาวน์ไฮสคูลนำทีมโดยแฟลช ธอมป์สันที่กำลังตะโกน "สามแต้ม!!" ดังก้องชัดเจนให้ทุกคนบนลานว่างหน้าโรงเรียนต้องหันมาหัวเราะขบขัน

เด็กหนุ่มไม่แม้จะหันสบตาใคร เสียบหูฟังกลับเข้าที่เดิม แล้วก้มลงเก็บแว่นตากรอบดำหนาที่ถูกกระแทกหล่นพื้นขึ้นมา   ตรวจสอบรอยขีดข่วนพลางนวดหัวที่ปกคลุมด้วยทรงผมยุ่งเหยิงของตน แค่ลูกบาสน่ะไม่เจ็บหรอก แต่ก็ทำให้มึนไม่น้อยด้วยแรงช้างสารของเจ้าหัวโจกมิดทาวน์ไฮดีกรีกัปตันทีมบาสนั่น

"ตั้งแต่เกรดหนึ่งจนนี่จะถึงงานพรอมแล้ว มีวันไหนบ้างไหมที่หมอนั่นไม่แกล้งนายน่ะ?"

เสียงไม่สบอารมณ์ของแฮร์รี่ ออสบอร์นดังขึ้น มือข้างหนึ่งถือเจ้าลูกบาสตัวต้นเหตุอยู่ในมือ ปีเตอร์ถอดหูฟังออกแล้วหันไปยิ้มแหย พยักเพยิกทักทายเพื่อนรักของเขา

"วันที่นายมาขวางเขาล่ะมั้ง" ยิ้มยิงฟันพลางขยับแว่นกรอบหนาขึ้นมาอีกนิด อย่างน้อยวันนี้สำหรับปีเตอร์ก็ดูจะจบสวยสักหน่อยแล้วเมื่อมีแฮร์รี่กลับบ้านด้วยกัน

"นายก็รู้ว่าชั้นอยู่กับนายตลอดเวลาไม่ได้ นายน่าจะสวนหมอนั่นกลับซะบ้าง"

จบคำ คุณชายแห่งตระกูลออสบอร์นก็ยกลูกบาสในมือขว้างไปยังทิศที่หัวเกรียนๆของแฟลช ธอมป์สันชูหรา กระทบแม่นยำเสียงดังไม่แพ้ครั้งที่มันมากระแทกใส่เพื่อนรักของเขา

เจ้าแฟลชตัวปัญหาตั้งท่าจะโวยวาย แต่เมื่อหันมาพบว่าใครทำ ก็ไม่กล้าเข้ามาหาเรื่อง แฮร์รี่แอบอมยิ้มสะใจแล้วสาวเท้าเดินเคียงข้างปีเตอร์ไปจนถึงลานจอดรถ

"แล้วทำไม...วันนี้นายไม่กลับกับเคซี่ล่ะ?" ปีเตอร์ถามขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่พยายามจะราบเรียบเหมือนถามสภาพดินฟ้าอากาศไงๆงั้นๆ ก็มันเป็นเรื่องปกติซะที่ไหนกัน สองเดือนมานี่แฮร์รี่ต้องขับรถไปส่งเคซี่ แฟนคนปัจจุบันของเขา ทุกวันไม่เคยขาดนี่...

"รายนั้นน่ะเหรอ...เธอบอกมีนัดไปดูชุดพรอมกับเพื่อนๆน่ะ"

"ชุดงานพรอม?? อีกตั้งเดือนครึ่งกว่าจะถึงงานเนี่ยนะ?!"

"โธ่ พีท นายก็รู้ -พวกผู้หญิง- น่ะนะ..." แฮร์รี่ยิ้มยิงฟันตอบคำถามพร้อมยกสองนิ้วมาทำท่าเครื่องหมายอัญประกาศเน้นคำ"ผู้หญิง"โดยเฉพาะ ปีเตอร์หัวเราะพลางพยักหน้าเบาๆอย่างเข้าใจความหมาย

"แฮร์รี่!"

เสียงแหลมแผดดังราวกับรู้คิวว่ามีใครนินทา เอ้ยพูดถึงอยู่พอดี

สาวน้อยเคซี่ถอดแว่นกันแดดแบรนด์เนมขึ้นคาดกับเรือนผมสีเข้มของตัวเอง มือข้างหนึ่งเท้าเอวคอดได้รูป ก่อนจะถลึงตากลมโตใส่เด็กหนุ่มสองคน

"เฮ้ เคซี่" แฮร์รี่รีบผละจากหน้ารถ เดินเข้ากอดเอวคอดของหญิงสาว "ไหนว่าจะไปช็อปกับพวกโมนาไงล่ะ คนสวย?" ก้มตัวจูบริมฝีปากอิ่มเบาๆ หวังเบี่ยงความสนใจจากเรื่องที่เขาเอ่ยปากแซวไปเมื่อครู่ และดูเหมือนโชคจะเข้าข้างที่สาวเคซี่ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงคลายความหงุดหงิดลง "ยัยนั่นเจอแจ็คพอตวันนั้นของเดือนเข้าพอดีน่ะสิ แผนเลยล่ม ชั้นเซ็งจะแย่แล้วนะแฮร์ เราไปหาอะไรกินกันดีกว่า..นะ"

เสียงหวานเริ่มหยอดลูกอ้อน ซ้ำยังไล้ปลายเล็บเรียวที่ตบแต่งสีสันสุดสวยไปมาบนเสื้อเชิ้ตสีเข้ม

แฮร์รี่ชะงักคำตอบชั่วขณะ หันไปมองเพื่อนซี้ที่ยืนเก้ๆกังๆอยู่ข้างรถ แน่นอน ปีเตอร์รู้ดีว่าคิวแบบนี้เขาต้องรับบทยังไง

"ถ้างั้น..ชั้นกลับก่อนนะ!"

"พีท นายไม่ต้อง..."

"ชั้นมีสเก็ตบอร์ด อย่าลืมสิ!" พูดจบพลางชูหลักฐานในมือขึ้นสูง แล้วร่างสูงเก้งก้างของปีเตอร์ก็ก้าวยาวๆ เดินออกไปจากลานจอดรถในไม่กี่วินาที ทิ้งให้ดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่สวยทอดมองจนลับตา

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ยังอีกยาวไกลกว่าจะจบ อา...
> 
> ปล.ฟิคเรื่องนี้พีทจะเนิร์ดมากเอ๋อมากตามรีเควสต์ของ pk_sama ที่อยากเห็นพีทที่เวอร์จิ้น555  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> วัยรุ่น...วุ่นรัก (555)

"ชั้นไม่อยากจะเชื่อ"

"พอเถอะ เกว็น"

"นายควรต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างสิ!"

"ยังไง? จะให้ชั้นเข้าไปผลักเคซี่ออก ดึงตัวแฮร์รี่มาจูบ แล้วบอกชั้นชอบเค้ามาตลอดตั้งแต่ตอนที่เค้ายังตัวสูงกว่าชั้นเนี่ยนะ!?"

"แบบนั้นมันก็...ไม่เลวนะ"

"เกว็นโดลีน.."

"ไม่ ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ ฟังฉัน"

น้ำเสียงของเด็กสาวเข้มขึ้นจนเด็กหนุ่มยอมทำตาม

"นายน่ะควรต้องยืดอกพูดกับแฮร์รี่ได้แล้ว เรื่องที่นายคิดยังไงกับเขาน่ะ ให้ตายเถอะ พวกเราไม่ได้อยู่ในยุค 60 แล้วนะ! นายไม่ต้องกลัวว่าถ้าคนอื่นรู้ว่านายเป็นเกย์แล้วนายจะโดนลากไปรุมกระทืบที่คูน้ำหลังบ้านหรอก"

ปีเตอร์ฟังเสียงปลายสายพล่ำรัวๆพลางถอนหายใจผ่านช่องลำโพงของโทรศัพท์ไร้สายในมือ

ถึงแม้เกว็น สเตซี่จะเป็นเพื่อนก๊วนเดียวกับทั้งเขาและแฮร์รี่มาตั้งแต่เด็กๆ แต่บางครั้งปีเตอร์ก็รู้สึกเหมือนเธอเป็นคุณแม่จอมจู้จี้ซะมากกว่า

...จู้จี้ด้วยความหวังดีน่ะนะ

"แต่ชั้นกลัวแฮร์รี่รู้"

"ก็เพราะแบบนี้นายถึงเป็นได้แค่ที่สองของมิดทาวน์ไฮ... ไม่สิ ตอนนี้ชั้นลดขั้นนายเป็นที่สาม เพราะแฮร์รี่ฉลาดกว่านายเยอะ!"

"หมายความว่าไงน่ะ เกว็น?"

"ก็แฮร์รี่เลิกกับเคซี่แล้ว"

"ห๊ะ!!!!!!!!!??" เด็กหนุ่มหลุดตกใจเสียงดังจนสาวน้อยที่อยู่ปลายสายดึงหูฟังออกแทบไม่ทัน

"เดี๋ยว! มันอะไรยังไงที่ไหนเมื่อไหร่กัน เกว็น!!??" เด็กหนุ่มรัวคำถามเป็นชุด

"โอ้ยยยมาทีละข้อได้ไหม ตาเพี้ยน! นี่ไง ไบรอันเพิ่งทวิตมา คือเขาอยู่ที่ปาร์ตี้ของแซมที่แฮร์รี่กับเคซี่เพิ่งมาถึง..."

เกว็นเงียบไปสักพัก ปีเตอร์เดาว่าคงกำลังไล่สายตาอ่านไทม์ไลน์ในทวิตเพื่อปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวก่อนจะพูดขึ้นต่อ

"โอเค ไบรอันเล่าว่าตอนแรกสองคนนี้หายเข้าไปในห้องนอนแซมตามปกติ แล้วเมื่อกี๊เคซี่ก็โวยวายอะไรไม่รู้ เดินปึงปังออกจากห้องมาเลย พอใครเข้าไปถาม ชีก็บอกแต่'ชั้นไม่อยากยุ่งกับไอ้โรคจิตนั่นแล้ว'

...โอ๊ะ ซาช่าทวิตด้วยว่าเธอเห็นแฮร์รี่เดินหน้ามึนๆออกมาพร้อมรอยแดงปื้นใหญ่บนหน้าด้วยล่ะ ปิดคดีได้เลยแบบนี้ ยินดีด้วยนะคุณปาร์คเกอร์~"

ปีเตอร์นั่งนิ่งฟังเหตุการณ์แล้วก็ไม่รู้สึกเห็นด้วยว่าคดีนี้จะเรียกว่าจบลงได้ยังไง ปริศนามันเยอะเกินไปว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับแฮร์รี่ หรือกับเคซี่?

แม้ผิวเผิน แฮร์รี่ดูรักสนุกกับผู้หญิงสวยๆแทบทั้งโรงเรียน แต่เขาก็เลือกคบทีละคนโดยไม่เคยก่อปัญหา

และทุกครั้งที่มีเหตุให้ต้องเลิกลากับใครไป ก็ไม่เคยมีใครเจ็บแค้นถึงขั้นออกโรงพูดจาปรามาสต่อหน้าคนอื่นกันถึงขนาดนี้

"พวกเขาอาจจะแค่ทะเลาะกันก็ได้มั้ง"

"โธ่พีท ลองกล้าตบหน้าแฮร์รี่แบบนี้ ชั้นว่าต่อให้หล่อนมาง้อขอ'อมนกเขา'คืนดี แฮร์รี่ก็ไม่มีทางยอมหรอก"

ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์อยากจะลูบหน้าทันทีที่ได้ยินประโยคเจ็บแสบ

"ให้ตายสิ เกว็น...บางทีเธอทำให้ชั้นลืมไปว่าเธอเป็นผู้หญิง"

...ก็ไม่อยากจะใช้คำพูดเชิงเหยียดเพศแบบนี้นะ แต่พระเจ้าเป็นพยาน เกว็น สเตซี่ เธอห้าวไม่เคยเกรงใจใครจริงๆ!

"อะไร? นายก็หน่อมแน้มจนไม่สมชายพอกันนั่นแหละ พวกยังจิ้นอยู่ก็แบบนี้ล่ะน้า~" เสียงคิกคักลอยมาตามสายพร้อมแซวประเด็นเก่าเก็บที่ถูกหยิบมาล้อตั้งแต่พวกเขาขึ้นไฮสคูลปีสาม

..ใช่สิ ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ มีทุกอย่างเท่าที่พวกขี้แพ้จะมีได้ ทั้งเนิร์ดทั้งแว่นหนา ทั้งแต่งตัวไม่อินเทรนด์ ทั้งมีอันธพาลประจำโรงเรียนจองตัวเป็นกระสอบทรายส่วนตัวทุกวี่ทุกวัน

ซ้ำยัง.....ไม่เคยมีแฟน เลิกพูดถึงว่าทำไมเขายังซิงได้เลย

เรียกได้ว่าเขาไม่เป็นที่พึงใจจากมนุษย์เดินดินเพศไหนๆเลยจะดีกว่า

จะยกเว้นเสียก็แต่ เกว็นและแฮร์รี่ที่คบกับเขาเป็นเพื่อนโดยไม่สนว่าใครจะมองยังไง

โดยเฉพาะแฮร์รี่ที่ชีวิตต่างกับเขาราวฟ้ากับเหว นกอินทรีกับอีกา ชีสพาเมซานกับเนยมาการีนไงๆงั้น! ถ้าไม่เพราะพ่อของเขาเป็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์ที่ทำงานวิจัยให้พ่อของแฮร์รี่โดยตรง พวกเขาก็คงไม่ได้รู้จักกันตั้งแต่เด็กๆ

แค่ทุกวันนี้แฮร์รี่ยังเห็นเขาเป็นเพื่อน...มันก็เหลือเชื่อเกินพอ

และมันคือความเป็นเพื่อน...ที่เขาหวงแหนมากกว่าอะไร

"เฮ้ เกว็น เดี๋ยวชั้น..."

"จะโทรหาแฮร์รี่ล่ะสิ" สาวน้อยแสนฉลาดรู้ทันเสมอ และเพราะเกว็นรู้ใจปีเตอร์ในหลายๆเรื่อง เด็กหนุ่มก็ได้แต่นึกขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่มอบเพื่อนดีๆให้เขาตั้งสองคนแบบนี้

"ขอบคุณ เกว็นโดลีน" 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หนูเกว็นเรื่องนี้เราปรุงซะจัดจ้าน ^^;; แต่ชอบนะนี่


End file.
